Recreational Hunting
by LadyYashka
Summary: These are a series of ficlets set in the same universe as Kindred Spirits and Healing Wounds. This series now contains spoilers for season three of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: A Hunt To Remember

_Each of these ficlets are complete._

* * *

"God damn it! Son of a bitch, this stuff stinks!" Dean yelled as he tried to shake off bits of demon clinging to his clothes, skin and hair.

"This is the last bloody time I go demon hunting with those two," Spike growled as he too tried to shake off sticky demon parts.

"We told you guys to duck."

Seeing the wide smirks gracing Buffy and Sam's faces, Dean turned towards an equally gore-covered Spike and cocked his head to the side.

"Did you hear that? They told us to duck."

Nodding, Spike turned towards Buffy while Dean locked eyes with his brother. Faced with twin deadly looks, Buffy and Sam started backing away from the angry pair before them.

"Now hold on Spike," Buffy cajoled. "I did try to warn you. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"She's right Dean," Sam said. "So you really can't blame us for getting caught in there with an exploding demon."

"Considering you and Wonder-boy here were already outside the cave when you tried so valiantly to warn us makes me think you didn't try hard enough," Spike stated firmly.

"Yeah, what Spike said," Dean nodded, taking another step towards his brother.

"Look, Dean," Sam pleaded. "Be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Dean laughed. "Can you believe this guy Spike?"

"Personally," Spike spoke as he inched closer to Buffy. "I think they have a death wish."

"Spike," Buffy implored taking another step away from the approaching gore-covered vampire. "Honey…"

"Slayer, you ever bloody well call me 'honey' again, I'll tell Andrew where you keep all of your Italian leather pumps."

"You wouldn't!" Buffy shrieked, eyes wide with shock. It gave Spike the opening he needed. Quickly he rushed forward, and one good shove later, Buffy found herself resting on top a pile of smelly demon flesh. A second later Sam was laying next to her while Spike and Dean stood back, smug grins covering their grimy faces.

"Forgot about the demon's dead mate didn't you Little Bro?" Dean asked, a false tone of inquiry filling his voice.

"Want to go grab a beer, mate?" Spike asked as he turned away from his sputtering girlfriend and headed back to their cars.

"Sure man," Dean answered as he followed. "Just make sure to stop by the hotel first. We both need some serious shower time."

Watching the two bantering as they walked away, Buffy and Sam both let out resigned sighs.

"So our plan backfired," Buffy grumbled. "At least they're not moping anymore."

"Speak for yourself," Sam grumbled as he shook loose a glob of demon entrails from his hand. Standing he started walking in the direction Spike and Dean had disappeared. "I just wanted Dean to have a night off. It was your harebrained idea to take them demon hunting."

"Spike likes to kill things," Buffy pouted. Finally gaining her footing, Buffy quickly ran after Sam. Knowing Spike and Dean the cars would probably be long gone, and she was determined not to be the only one to suffer. Sam had agreed with her plan after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Revenge

Spike was exhausted. Demon rebellions had been popping up all over the globe, and Spike had been forced to deal with most of them. The slayers were being run ragged; they had just adverted an apocalypse in Cleveland. Everything was a mess and people were stressed out.

Glancing at his clock, Spike figured he had a minimum of ten minutes before some one was banging on his door again. He thought briefly of calling Dean, but discarded the idea. Spike had emailed his friend about a brutal haunting at a ski lodge in Colorado two weeks ago, and more than likely, the brothers were currently busy digging up some poor sods grave.

Ten minutes passed, and a knock sounded on his door. Smirking, Spike sat up. If only he could collect bets from himself, he'd be one rich vampire.

"It's open."

"Get your lazy undead-self in gear," came Xander's familiar tones through the door. "Emergency staff meeting. There's a trouble in South America."

Groaning, Spike lurched to his feet. It was probably a good thing he hadn't unpacked from his last trip, because if his luck held, Spike would be on the first plane to South America.

* * *

Stopping before the door of the conference room, Spike leaned forward to listen. He could hear Buffy and Giles' raised voices clearly, and he wanted to know what they were fighting about before he braved the lion's den.

"No, Giles," Buffy said. "He's exhausted! Send somebody else."

Looked like they were fighting about him again, Spike mused.

"Buffy," Giles sighed. "We don't have anybody else."

Spike had trouble holding in his disgusted snort. He knew of ten slayers who could easily handle the job, but it seemed Rupert still had it in for him.

"You know that's not true."

"Buffy…"

"At least let him take back-up." Surprisingly the voice of reason came from Angel. Spike made a mental note not to tease him for at least a day.

"Fine," Giles said, and Spike could easily picture the old Watcher cleaning his glasses. "I'll get someone to see if any of the other slayers can be spared."

"No," Buffy said. "No other slayers. I'll just call Sam, and see if he and Dean can help out."

That's my girl Spike grinned to himself. She knew the only people he trusted completely to watch his back in a fight, besides her, were the Winchester's.

"Alright," Giles sighed. "Make your phone call, Spike should be here soon enough."

Placing his hand on the knob, Spike pushed the door open. All eyes turned towards him, and from the slight twinkle in Buffy eyes, Spike knew she had sensed him outside the room.

"So, Rupes," Spike drawled. "What's this big emergency I keep hearing about?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Dean growled. "Couldn't we have gone some place nice, like Hawaii or something?"

"Too sunny," Spike grinned as Dean swatted another mosquito. "Look at it this way mate, on this trip we get to kill things."

"Dude, I get to kill things all the time. What I don't get is nice beaches, and babes in tiny bikinis."

Snorting, Spike lead them further into the jungle. Some idiot bugger was using zombies to terrorizing a local village. All they had to do was find the person responsible, and break the talisman. Should be a piece of cake, though Spike made sure not to say it out loud. He didn't want to jinx them.

Coming to a small clearing, Spike could see a group of tents set up. A group of soldiers sat around a small fire. Some were playing cards, and others were relaxing. But what drew Spike to a stop, were the raised voices nearest to his and Dean's hiding spot.

"Dude," Dean whispered. "What's going on?"

"See that tall bloke there." Spike pointed. "The one getting yelled at by the woman."

"Yeah."

"That's Captain Cardboard," Spike said with a laugh. "Seems he's still got a taste for demon whores."

"Really?" Dean grinned as he pulled out a small video camera. "Hey, maybe we can post this on that demon website Sammy found."

A vicious grin spread across Spike's face. Revenge was sweet, and all it took was a case of demonic bacterial vaginosis for Spike to finally get one up on Riley Finn.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are Friends For

"Dude! Spike is so going to get a kick out of this!" Dean chuckled as he and Sam made their way to the Impala. Shaking his head, Sam opened the passenger door and slid inside.

"Hey! Come on Sammy!" Dean cajoled as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You know Blondie's going to be jealous."

"I don't get you guys," Sam said.

"What's to get?"

"Well," Sam started. "You guys try and out do each other on everything."

"Your point?" Dean interrupted.

"And then, you tag team and annoy everyone around you."

"Yeah," Dean said with a chuckle. "We're good. Hey isn't Angel in town right now? Some sort of Council business right?"

"Yeah, Dean, he is," Sam answered with an aggravated sigh. "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Dean started the Impala. Pulling out of the studio parking lot, he turned towards the hotel he knew Angel was staying at.

"Dean," Sam said, his voice taking on a commanding tone. "No. Just no. We are not going to look up Angel just so you can annoy him."

"Yes we are," Dean grinned. "Since Spike isn't here, it is my duty as his friend to find and annoy the Poof."

"Dean!"


	4. Chapter 4: With Friends Like These

The pounding on his door woke him from a sound sleep. Stumbling forward, Angel groggily ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Hold on a minute," Angel called out in a sleep slurred voice.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a bright flash, and an even brighter smile.

"Hey Poof! Heard you were in L.A, and I decided I should look you up."

"Dean," Angel said in the same tone he reserved for Spike. Eyes locked onto the grinning man before him, Angel took in the rumpled clothes, the smug grin, and finally, the camera phone.

"You just sent that photo to Spike didn't you?" Angel groaned.

"You bet your formerly evil ass I did."

Looking around, Angel finally realized Dean was alone.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he didn't think we should bother you," Dean grinned. "I told him I was going out to buy food."

"Great," Angel muttered. "Just great."

Hearing Dean's distinctive chuckle, Angel raised his eyes.

"Well, man," Dean said with patently false sincerity. "Sorry, I woke you up. I guess I should go get that food now."

Closing the door, Angel leaned his back against it and proceeded to curse whatever Powers allowed Dean Winchester and Spike to meet.


	5. Chapter 5: Who Needs Enemies

Hand on the doorknob, Buffy stood still for a few minutes. Inside her and Spike's room, she could hear loud cackling. Wondering what mischief Spike could have possibly gotten up to with a still broken leg, Buffy quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The scene before her nearly caused Buffy to lose it. Spike was sprawled on the floor, back against his computer chair, and injured leg straight out before him. He was holding his sides as his body shook. Tears streamed unnoticed down his face.

Coming to stand behind Spike, Buffy peered at the computer monitor. On the screen was a picture of Angel. His eyes and mouth were open wide in surprise, and his shirt was rumpled.

It was his hair though, that really caught her attention. In some places it rested flat against his head, and in others it stood up at odd angles. Buffy had never seen Angel looking so unkempt before.

A message had been sent with the picture, and Buffy took a moment to ignore both the picture, and Spike's guffaws, to read it.

_"Dude, thought this might cheer you up. I'll tell you all about the hunt later. Maybe when you're better, that Slayer of yours will let you join us for a bit."_

Shaking her head, Buffy let her own laughter escape. She should have known. There was no way Dean would ever let Spike miss out on creating a little havoc, especially at Angel's expense.


	6. Chapter 6: Lazer Tag

_Many thanks to A.J Hofacre for the advice. All mistakes left are mine._

* * *

Arms crossed over her chest, Buffy glared at the three men seated before her. They all wore lost-little-boy expressions, though two had a slight mutinous edge to them. She had been gone for less than a week, thinking she could trust them not to get into trouble. Buffy had been wrong, so very wrong.

"Tell me again, one at a time," Buffy sighed in frustration. "How did this happen?

"I don't see why we should," Dean muttered under his breath. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Shhh! I don't care! I just want answers. Sam?"

Hearing nothing, but unintelligible mumbling, Buffy came to stand before the youngest Winchester.

"What did you say Sam?"

"It was just a night out!" Sam protested. "How the hell were we supposed to know what would happen?"

* * *

_"It's true!" Spike's words were slightly slurred. He was waving his arms around widely, and it was only Sam's head against the table that saved their pitcher of beer from falling to the floor. _

"See?" Dean slurred. "That is impossible. People do not just turn into demons."

Seeing the incredulous look he was getting from Spike, Dean said, "Dude, you know what I mean."

"I didn't say he just turned into a demon," Spike continued. "I said Giles was mojoed into a Fyarl. It actually happened when I was still evil so I shouldn't find it funny anymore. Oh who am I kidding? Hearing old Rupert saying 'serviceable' in Fyarl was bloody hilarious!"

"I thought we'd finished this topic hours ago?" Sam asked, lifting his head slightly from the table's smooth surface.

"We'll have finished this bloody topic when Deano here admits I'm telling the truth."

"You have yet to admit my story about the sexed up E.T is better than any of yours."

Closing his mouth, Spike tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look settling across his face.

"Alright, mate," Spike said. "I'll admit it was a bloody hilarious story, but nothing beats seeing the Poof as a puppet. I even have pictures." 

* * *

"You told them about that?" Buffy shrieked, interrupting Spike's story telling.

"Well, yeah." Spike shrugged, then defensively, "But Peaches was a puppet! I had to tell 'em."

"Spike," Buffy said, her voice stern. "Do you really have pictures?"

Getting ready to deny their existence, Spike paused when he noticed the mischievous glint in his girl's eyes.

"Yeah, luv." Spike grinned. "How do you think I keep getting Angel to do stuff for me?"

Shaking her head, Buffy got the conversation back on track.

"That still doesn't explain how the building got burned down."

"Sam did it." Spike and Dean said in unison. Sam shot the pair a dirty look and slouched down in his seat, refusing to speak.

"There was a demon inside," Dean sighed. He couldn't let Sam get into trouble over something that couldn't be avoided. "A very big demon."

"We killed it," Spike added with a firm nod. Taking an unnecessary breath, Spike continued the story.

* * *

_"Really?" Dean asked, all mischief and bouncing in his seat like a kid on Christmas morning. "Hey, Sammy. Do you still have that link for the demon website we found? You know, the one we put the video of Finn on." _

Seeing the matching grins on their faces, Sam began to shake his head in denial long before words spilled from his lips.

"No Dean," Sam said firmly, his words only slightly slurred.

"Ah come on mate," Spike wheedled. "Its Angel!"

"No."

"Hey Spike," Dean said, shoving Spike's shoulder. "We could always get Ash to do it."

"No you couldn't" came Ellen's firm answer as she cleared away the glasses and pitcher. "It's closing time and you three have had more than enough. Now get lost so I can close up."

Dragging themselves to their feet the trio left the bar. Sam being slightly less drunk than his brother and Spike, took the keys. After shoving Dean into the passenger side and Spike into the back, Sam climbed in. The Impala's engine turned over with a low rumbling purr, and soon they were headed back towards their hotel. Unfortunately, for Sam, Spike and Dean started bickering over whose stories were more outrageous, again.

"Dude, killer clown."

"Phhft!" Spike dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It wasn't a real clown. Just some bloody stupid demon pretending."

"It was enough to scare Sammy." Dean grinned, leaning sideways, back against the car's door.

"I know," Sam said as he shot a glare his brother's way. "How about I tell Spike about the time we exorcized that demon on the plane."

"Plane's crash!"

"And clowns kill!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Bed wetter," Dean coughed under his breath, trying to hide his laughter. He could hear Spike choking on his laughter behind him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "I did not wet the bed."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Yeah, well you're old."

* * *

"I do not sound like that!" Sam growled as he aimed a swipe at Dean's head. "And I can't believe you told her I used to wet the bed."

"Dude! What are you doing hitting me for?" Dean asked as he batted his brother's hand away. "I wasn't the one making fun of you or spilling your secrets."

"One, you're closer," Sam said. "And two you were laughing."

"Ugh," Buffy said, interrupting the brother's bickering. "You two are worse than Spike and Angel. Just skip ahead would you? I don't have all night."

"Fine," Dean sighed. Turning to Spike, "Go to the part where Sammy thought it would be a good idea to go play laser tag."

"I did not…you two where the ones arguing over who was the better hunter!"

"That was no argument, mate." Spike grinned. "I was simply stating some facts for that ignorant brother of yours."

"Bleach boy, you better not have not just call me ignorant!" Dean yelled as he turned to look at Spike.

"Spike," Buffy said, interrupting before Dean and Spike could start bickering, again.

"All right Slayer," Spike said with a sigh.

* * *

_The next evening, Dean pulled the Impala up to a large laser tag center. There were several cars parked in the lot and a big neon sign flashed above the door. _

"Nice place," Spike drawled as he took in a few customers heading towards the doors. "How'd you find it."

"Sammy used his psychic powers to find it," Dean said with a grin.

"Dude shut up," Sam grumbled. "We've played here before. Dad thought it was a suitable training exercise."

Sensing the lighthearted mood slipping, Spike nodded his head. "Right, lets do this then."

Once inside, Spike let his gaze wonder over the room. There was an area set off to the side where people paid and equipment was handed out. Spike noted that an emergency exit was on the other side of the equipment cage and a set of bathrooms next to it. There was also another emergency exit on the other side of maze. The maze itself, Spike noted was lit with black lights.

"All right Sammy, go pay," Dean said as he pushed his brother forward. Glaring at Dean, Sam went to pay while Spike and Dean got their equipment.

"So how does this work again?" Spike asked, sounding amused as he watched as a group of ten year olds and one harried parent shoved past Sam in order to reach the bathrooms.

"Wear the pack, go into the dark maze, use the 'gun' to shoot your opponent, and when the sensor on the pack lights up, you've been killed," Dean said.

"Also after you've been 'killed' you have to wait a bit before you can shoot anybody again," Sam said as he came to stand beside him brother.

"Right," Spike drawled as he put on his vest and held his gun in his left hand. "So, one on one?"

"Yep," Dean said. "Sammy had them set it up so that we could 'shoot' whoever we want."

Stepping aside, Spike waited for the attendant to tell them when it was their turn. There was a thirty minute wait between when groups were allowed into the maze and each group was only allowed in for an hour at a time, leaving only two groups of five in the maze at all times. What Spike really liked was that the people he "killed" didn't have to be in his group. On this turn, if they were in the maze they were fair game.

When the attendant gave the signal, Spike, Sam and Dean slipped into the maze silently, each going in different directions.

For the next thirty minutes the three killed each other a number of times, teamed up to take one another out, and generally let loose and had fun. Sam coming across a puddle of blood near the back of the maze killed the mood.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Dean swore as he kicked the wall.

"Is it…" Sam trailed off, looking at Spike for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's human," Spike grumbled. "Bloody hell."

"Demon?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, there are kids here."

"That's not from a kid," Spike said. "Still got to clear the place out somehow, but that blood didn't come from a kid."

"You can tell?" Dean asked an odd look on his face.

"Vampire, mate," Spike answered with a shrug. "Of course I can tell."

"Cool," Dean said with a nod. "Spike, you need to come hunting with us more often. That nose of yours would save us a lot of time."

"As nice a thought as that is," Sam said as he gestured towards the blood. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Right," Dean said. "Sammy, ditch the packs. Spike slip around and see if you can find the fire alarm and pull it. Sam when everyone is heading out, you slip back into the maze got it?"

"What weapons do you two have on hand?" Spike asked as he pulled his pack off and handed it to Sam. "I've already got mine."

"Show off," Dean grumbled as he watched Spike change into game face. Handing Sam his pack and Dean reached down to pull out the knife he had strapped to his leg.

"You're both idiots," Sam said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of holy water. Handing it to Dean, Sam left to drop off the packs while Spike faded into the shadows. Looking around, Dean found his own hiding place and waited for the alarm to sound.

When it did, the lights came on and people rushed for the exits. Sam and Spike quietly crept through the crowd and found Dean and the three of them waited for the warehouse to empty.

"We clear?" Dean asked once the warehouse was quiet.

Head tilted to one side, Spike nodded. "Yeah."

"All right we've got maybe ten to twenty minutes before the fire brigade shows up," Dean said. 

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Buffy said interrupting the story telling once more. "Are you three telling me that you actually came up with a valid plan to search for this demon instead of just torching the place?"

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he jumped up from his seat. No body insulted his hunting skills, not even the slayer. "We've been doing this since we were kids, unlike you who were trying to figure out which pretty pink dress to wear back then."

"You didn't just imply that you're better at this than me did you?" Buffy asked, her voice flat. Spike could see the matching anger in her and Dean's eyes, and in turn, rolled his own.

"I didn't imply I was better," Dean growled. "Just more experienced, Barbie."

"Why you…"

"And that's enough!" Spike said as he moved in between the two. Taking Buffy in his arms, he marched her back across the room and as far away from Dean as possible. Luckily, Sam was standing in front of Dean, preventing him from following them. "I swear you two can't go five minutes without arguing over who has the biggest pair of wrinklies."

"Eww…Spike!" Buffy cried out as she slapped his chest.

"Stop it Slayer," Spike growled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"But Spike," Buffy said her voice not nearly as low as it should have been. "He just insulted me!"

"Right after you insulted him, Slayer," Spike said, eyes narrowed. He would not be taken in by her pout, no matter how cute she looked. "Now apologize."

"But…"

"Now Slayer," Spike said, and then with an evil glint in his eyes, "Or I'll go off on a month long hunting trip with Dean and Sammy leaving you to deal with Andrew by yourself."

"Spike! That's just cruel," Buffy grumbled, her pout intensifying. Spike merely raised his eyebrow and waited.

"Fine," Buffy said with a huff. "I'm…sorry. I was out of line."

"Dean, no," Sam ordered as Dean started to say something snarky in reply.

"But dude, she…"

"Dean."

"Fine. Jerk."

"I thought jerk was my line?" Sam said as he eased his brother back into his chair.

"Yeah well…"

"Dean," Sam said as he stared his brother down. He knew exactly what his brother was about to say and it would only start the argument up again.

"Fine. Sorry about calling you Barbie."

"Now, can you three just tell me how you ended up burning down that warehouse so that I can get the paper work sorted out properly?" Buffy said with a sigh. She hated dealing with all three of them at the same time.

Childishly, Buffy longed for the days before Spike had gotten friends of his own. Sure, she'd had to play referee between Spike and pretty much all of her friends, but at least her friends were usually on her side. Dean always sided with Spike, and unless he'd done something really stupid, Sam usually did as well.

"Fine, Buffy," Spike said as he settled into his seat once more. "But one more interruption and story time is over."

Nodding Buffy settled against the opposite wall and waited for Spike to continue.

* * *

_Once darkness had settled the next day, Spike, Dean, and Sam broke into the laser tag center. The place had been closed for two hours and all of the employees had finally left. After taking care of the security cameras, they each took up a weapon. _

"All right," Dean said as he started towards the maze. "Let's find this ugly son of a bitch and kill it. There's this cute little red head in town I'd like to get to know better."

"You mean the same cute little red head with the big burly boyfriend?" Sam asked as he walked past his brother.

"Sam, shut up." Dean could hear Spike snickering behind him. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up vamp boy."

Falling silent, the three moved around the complex, looking for any signs of the demon. They had done a bit of research while ironing out the details on how they would take the demon out. From the few details they had found it was a toss up between a troll and a flesh-eating demon whose name they couldn't pronounce.

Dean was hoping for a troll. The flesh-eating demon had wings and eight legs that would make a spider proud.

"Think I've got something." Dean heard Spike call from his left. Catching Sam's attention the brothers made their way over to where Spike stood. The closed door said 'maintenance' and had a foul odor permeating the area around it.  
Looking at Sam and Dean, Spike tapped the side of his nose and mouthed 'troll'. Dean's shoulders sagged in relief.

Motioning Sam to his right, Spike stepped back as the brothers pulled out their guns. Taking aim, Spike let his Doc Martin's connect with flimsy particleboard door. It crashed off its hinges and landed in a heap at the end of the maintenance closet.

The stench of rotting corpses wafted over the trio making Sam and Dean gag. When Spike simply stopped breathing, Dean flipped him off.  
Grinning, Spike headed into the closet first, Sam right behind him with Dean taking the rear.

The closet was only big enough to hold two sets of floor to ceiling shelves that ran along opposite walls, leaving a narrow walkway down the center. Stashed between the shelves and the far wall were two bodies, both male and in their late teens. Above Spike's head was the access panel to the attic.

Hearing a slight shuffling noise behind them, they turned and found the troll standing a few feet from the ruined doorway. In Spike's estimation, it was close to eight feet tall and almost just as wide. Its face looked smooshed and it had two long yellow tusks that curved up over its top lip. Long muscled arms like a gorillas hung at its side. It's skin was a mottled yellow green.

Letting out a bone-rattling roar, the troll charged.

* * *

"So you guys fought a troll," Buffy asked. They could all hear the skepticism in her voice and all three straighten, matching scowls settling on Dean and Sam's faces. Spike just rolled his eyes, again.

"No, Slayer," Spike drawled, sarcasm dripping from his words. "We're just saying we killed a murderous troll to cover up the fact that even though I'm a bit more flammable than you lot, I've suddenly decided to take up your arson hobby."

"Spike…"

"We killed it with iron buckshot," Dean grumbled. "Then we salted and burned the bodies."

"Bodies?"

"Yeah. It was storing them up for later," Spike said. The look of disgust on his face speaking volumes.

"Oh…eeww," Buffy said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then with a sigh she muttered, "What am I going to do with you three?"

"Don't know about the other two, but I know what you can do with me," Spike said as he stood up.

"Spike…"

"Come on Slayer," Spike drawled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's go back to my room and I'll tell you exactly what I had in mind."

"I need to file the paperwork," Buffy said weakly. Spike was already pulling her towards the door.

"Later," Spike said as he nuzzled her neck. "It's been almost a week since we last shagged."

Shoving Spike out the door, Buffy ignored the catcalls coming from Dean. She had a vampire to punish.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dreaming Tree Has Died

_This ficlet contains spoilers for the Supernatural episode Mystery Spot._

* * *

This time it was Sam that called him in the predawn hours, waking him from sleep. Spike had barely gotten any sleep recently. Between him and Bobby, Spike felt as if they had scoured every book on demonic deals that they could get their hands on. Spike had even tried summoning D'Hoffryn to try to find out whom the Crossroads Demon worked for, but he had no luck. The old bastard hadn't even shown up.

" 'Lo?"

"Spike."

"What happened?" A long silence greeted his question, and then Spike heard Sam take in a breath before letting it out slowly.

"Over a hundred Tuesdays and I couldn't save him."

"Sam…"

"It was a time loop," Sam interrupted. "That trickster we thought we'd killed? Well turns out he's very much alive. He wanted to teach me a lesson. Told me there was no way to save Dean."

"Demons lie Sammy," Spike said as he rubbed his face. He was so tired, but he wasn't about to give up, not if there was any chance of saving Dean. Spike wasn't about to give up even if there wasn't.

"Then why have they all said the same thing huh?" Sam asked his voice cracking. "I spent months with Dean dead. Did you know that? It was all part of my 'lesson'."

"Bloody hell," Spike swore. "I'm going the kill the bastard."

"No you're not," Sam said, his voice soft and colder than Spike ever thought possible. "I am."

"All right mate," Spike said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll hold him down for you."

"Thanks," Sam said with a chuckled, though it was brittle, sounding as if Sam were about to fall apart at any moment.

"We'll save him Sammy," Spike vowed. "Even if we have to put him in a bloody protective circle for the rest of his life, we'll do it."

When Sam hung up, Spike rose from his bed. It was still dark outside and Council headquarters was quiet. Pulling on his discarded shirt, and grabbing the notebook he had been using earlier, Spike left his room. He didn't bother putting on any shoes; they would just make too much noise as he walked.

The library was empty when he got there, the hour being too late even for the staunchest researchers. Carefully he pulled over a stack of books and grabbed a pen that someone had left on the table and got to work. He would sleep when Dean was safe.


	8. Chapter 8: Of the Night

_This ficlet contains spoilers for the Supernatural episode Jus In Bello._

* * *

Sitting quietly, knees together and hands folded neatly in her lap, the Senior Partner's conduit waited for the servant to finish setting out the tea and biscuit.

"We are very pleased that you could join us," the conduit said once the servant had left the room. A smile graced her face as she spoke to her companion.

"I was thrilled to receive the invite," her companion replied, a young girl with long brown wavy hair and an easy smile. Reaching forward, she picked up a cup of tea and held it in her lap. "I had heard that the Souled-One was giving you problems."

"He was," the conduit answered, her tone still light despite the coldness in her eyes. "We have come to an agreement. Our time to face him has not yet arrived and there is still plenty of time to bring him over to our side."

"I thought that plan had failed."

"Our plan only failed because of that brat-grandchilde of his," the conduit said with a scowl. "William has proven rather difficult to corrupt. His demon is too fond of this world. This is why we wanted to speak to you Lilitu."

"It's just Lilith now," Lilith replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Of course," the conduit replied, smile back in place. "As you know, we don't like chaos, and William seems to be very good at causing it."

"And why did you think this would interest me?" Lilith asked, her head cocked to one side.

"It turns out that William is friends with the Winchester brothers."

"I see," Lilith said with a nod. Absentmindedly she took a bite of the biscuit. "And you think that a mere vampire, one of the demon race at that, can stop my plans?"

"As a soulless demon William surprised everyone by helping the Slayer stop his Grandsire from opening Acathla," the conduit explained. Her tone was serious, all pretenses at light heartedness gone. "Later he helped defeat the hell-god Glorificus. As a souled vampire, William sacrificed himself to stop The First Evil, and later when resurrected, helped Angel kill our agents in this realm, the Circle of the Blackthorn. He was even able to gain favor with the God-King Illyria. Remember her Lilith?"

"I thought Illyria had better taste than that."

"So did we," the conduit said. "Do not underestimate this one Lilith."

"Interesting," Lilith said a frown on her face. "And what is your proposal?"

"Help us get rid of William." The conduit smiled. "And we will help you eliminate Sam and Dean Winchester."

At these words, Lilith smiled. "I think I like your idea. So, how shall we do this?"


End file.
